A Fight for Hermione
by NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: Ron, Harry and Draco are all trying to get Hermione's attention, but Hermione is rejecting them in favour of her secret boyfriend. Set after the wizarding war. May contain Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Harry Potter franchise  
**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

* * *

"'Mione, will you go out with me?" Ron asked for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO! And don't call me 'Mione". Ron walked away muttering something about going to find Harry. I turn back to my ancient runes homework.

Harry, Draco and Ron had each asked me out at least upwards of 20 times today. It was getting really annoying. I can't date Harry or Ron because they're my best friends and are family to me, especially after my real parents became crucioed to insanity. But that shouldn't be thought about. I'll just get stuck in lost memories.

Even though Draco saved me during the Second Wizarding War, he still played a part in the killing of friends. Plus, after Bellatrix, I don't think dating her nephew would be a good idea. And the fact I have a secret boyfriend, I don't think dating his friend would be a good idea. I'm just sick to death of having to lie to my best friends.

Harry comes limping into the common room, along with a bloody lip and the start of a black eye.

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asks.

"Ron happened. He seems to think that by beating me up he will have a chance with you, Hermione. He's just not accepting the fact that Pug-Face Parkinson thought that it would be funny to give me a love potion," Harry explained. Ginny pulls Harry out of the common room, presumably to

Ron's a right arse, doing this to Harry. He was there when Madame Pomfrey did that blood test on Harry. Now that I think about it, we should've given Ron one as well. But then again, maybe not because he's been like this a lot over the past couple of years, now that I think about it. When did I become the dumb one of the group?

I give up on my Runes homework and grab my silver sickle. It has the same function as the galleons we had for Dumbledore's Army, except this one is only connected to the sickle my boyfriend has.

I rub my thumb over the coin and concentrate hard. The letters now show – Meet me in ROM.

As I get there, I have to dodge Ron who was roaming around angrily, pacing outside Filch's office, muttering angrily.

"…. Stupid Potter… Love Potion…Yeah Right… Hermione's mine…. Serves him right." He gets louder and louder, and by the end, he's practically shouting. Down the corridor, I can hear a door slam loudly and Professor McGonagall's footsteps thumping down the corridor.

"Mr Weasley! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ANOTHER GRYFFINDOR LIKE THAT! DON'T INTERUPT MR WEASLEY!" Proffesor McGonagall shouted. Ron trieed to but-in, but got yelled at again. I quaickly walked past and up to the Room of Requirement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to AG Foo, for story alerting, and pinkpopsicles for reviewing.**

* * *

 **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, as much as i would like to**

* * *

As i walk into the room of requirements, i see my boyfriend sitting on a couch reading the newest edition of Potions Monthly. Hearing my footsteps, he looks up, and his face breaks into a grin.

"So Hermione, whats hapened that caused this emergency meeting?" He asked.

"We need to go public Blaise, otherwise Ron and Draco are either going to end up killing each other. Besides, i'm tired of lying to Harry and my homework is piling up".

He thinks about this and slowly nods.

"When? And how?" Blaise asked

"I was thinking at dinner, and you could come sit at my table, wait for someone to ask you what you're doing here and tell them," I reply.

Blaise agrees and we spend the little while until dinner talking to each other.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ron asks.

" I'm here with my girlfriend," Blaise replied.

"Well, sorry to inform you of this, but your slut girlfriend shouldn't be at this table, she's over there," Ron points towards Pansy Parkinson.

"Sorry, but she's not my girlfriend".

"I am," I say, from my seat next to Blaise.

"'Mione, why did you choose...this over me?" Ron said, gesturing at Blaise.

"One, Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't calm me 'Mione. Two, you're a selfish git who already broke my heart once. That won't be happening again. And three, Blaise is more intelligent than you, so i can actually hold a conversation with him, unlike you!" I finish my rant and sit down. I try hard to avoid the dumbstruck looks of everyone around me and continue eating.

Ron shrugs. "Oy! Lavendar, will you go out with me?"

"Yes Won-Won, I will!" Lavender is jumping up and down is excitement, completely oblivous to every one staring at her.

I shrug, and go back to debating with Blaise about what is the best use for Thestral Hair.

* * *

After dinner, Blaise leaves to go to the dungeons and pack up for the holidays. I do the same, but in the tower. Tommorow i will be going with the Weasleys to the Burrow, as i will be spending Christmas there.

I finish packing and lay down on my bed, thinking about how to tell Molly, if Ron hasn't already done so. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

On the Hogwarts express, Harry, Blaise and I are in a compartment. Ron was seen making out with Lavendar in one of the Ravenclaw appartments.

Blaise and Harry were playing chess, and i was reading a book about animagus. We pulled into the station. I said goodbye to Blaise, promosing to write to him. The Weasley gang are all waiting on the platform. As soon as Ron arrives, looking even redder than usual, we apperate away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, However much I may want to**

* * *

 **Thanks to Misaxx99 for story alerting**

 **Thanks to YoungPrinceLou for story alerting and favouriting**

* * *

"Hermione dear, we haven't seen you in ages. What have you been doing at school recently? Ron hasn't been writing anything about you in his letters", Mrs Weasley rambled at me.

"Sorry dear, lets get some food onto the table. Ginny! Help Hermione unpack, will you?" Mrs Weasley apologised.

We ran up the eerilie silent steps, levitating my trunk behind me. We reached Ginny's room. I waved my wand and everything was set up just how i like it.

"Hermione, Harry and I are ok with you dating Blaise", Ginny said." Do you want to tell Mum at dinner?"

"She can find out in her own time," I reply. Mrs Weasley would probably kick me out if I had rejected little ronnikins.

"Hermione, Ginny, Dinnertime." Mrs Weaseley called up the stairs.

* * *

 **After Dinner**

Ron and Bill were playing chess in the living room, and everyone except for Molly, Harry, Ginny and I were occupied. We just sat in the kitchen in silence until Mrs Weasley spoke up.

"You know Hermione, you and Ron would be perfect together. I don't see why you have stopped talking all of a sudden. I'll plan a date for you tommorow with Ron at Diagon ally. How does that sound?"

Harry and Ginny stopped breathing and looked at Mrs Weasley with horror.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, for that would be cheating and I do not cheat. I am currently dating someone, as is Ronald, so I'll just have to turn down that offer". I practically shouted at her, my voice gradually getting louder as the sentence grew.

"Yeah right, I bet thats a lie," She retorted.

"I'm sorry Mum, but that is the truth," Ginny said. "Hermione and Ron are both dating other people, so neither of them are available."

With that note, Ginny grabbed Harry and mine arms and pulled us up the stairs.

"I can _not_ believe that woman, sorry Ginny if this is offensive, but she tried to get me to stop dating you - and now she's trying to be like Dumbledore, but lacking the subtlety he had!" Harry ranted.

"It's ok Harry, I can't beleive that she would do that to either of you!"

With that, I went to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me how I can improve on with my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Harry Potter franchise**

* * *

 **Thanks to Ravenclawkitty1 for favouriting**

 **Thanks to AG Foo for reviewing.**

* * *

"A-HA!" Cried a voice, waking me up. I sat up in bed to see Mrs Weasley standing next to my suitcase, its contents spread all over the floor. She's holding my diary. Crap.

"If you won't date Ron, get out. Blaise is such a bad choice, he was a death rather. And a Slytherin. Now, pack your bags and get out!"

"And Ginny, if you dare argue with me, I will disown you".

"Mum, Blaise chose the best side in the war, the neutral side. He wasn't a death Eater, and Slytherin s are ambitious, not evil." Ginny argued with her Mum.

" I, Molly Weasley, hereby disown my daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny glared at Molly, then started packing.

I copied her and used magic to pack up my stuff.

" Ginny, we'll go to my parents house for the night, then we can go about getting a more permanent housing solution." Ginny nodded and finished packing.

"Goodbye Mu-Molly. Have a wonderful life now you only have 5 children." Ginny said. I followed her out.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

I grabbed Ginny's arm and apperatted to my parents house.

* * *

Inside, it was just as I remembered it. Family photos lined the walls and a framed Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"Isn't that dangerous, having your acceptance letter open for all to see?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, but we always passed it off as a story I had written."

I showed Ginny to my room and wandered off, to go look around the house.

The kitchen was as immaculate as always, plates stacked neatly in the cupboard.

I continued round the house, seeing everything as I remembered it.

I get to my parents room. I pause at the door. This room has so many memories, I don't know if I could go into it. I sigh and pluck up my Gryffindor courage I push open the door and step into the room.

* * *

I look around the room. The bed covers are all scrunched up, and the walls have burn marks. Plaster is missing in some spots, and their bedside tables have been tipped over. I look out the window, and then on to he carpet below. This is where I found them. Their memories all gone and their mind all twisted, nothing they did made sense, like Neville's Parents. I try to hold back tears, but fail. I fall into the bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I am really failing with making the chapters longer. I promise you that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ravenclawkitty1 and angela22zuni for favouriting.**

 **Thanks to cconcha.721 for story alerting**

* * *

 **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise**

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

* * *

"Hey Mum, where are Ginny and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know".

"They're normally up before us."

"They probably just went for a morning run. They should be back soon."

Ron started to talk again but Molly put some pancakes in front of him and he got distracted.

Molly sighed and went back to cooking.

* * *

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione still aren't back." Harry expressed his concern to Molly.

"Go check, they might be in their room".

Harry thundered up the stairs and almost immediately ran back down.

"Their stuff. It's gone. Also, a boggart was under Ginny's bed and gave me a fright."

All of the Weasleys immediatley ran up the stairs, into Hermione and Ginny's room. He was right. The room was plain, except for a boggart sitting under the bed.

The ghoul creeped into the room. He took one look at them and spoke in a hoarse voice "The boggart convinced them to go. It kicked Hermione out and tried to disown Ginny." It creeped back out.

Everyone looked at Mrs Weasley, who was muttering " I had no idea ... I had no idea".

"We need to find them." Harry spoke.

"Agreed. We'll get the aurors to help us."

"No. If they get involved it will go out to the general public. We don't want them to know that Ginny's worst fear is being disowned."

"But why? She must have a reason to be afraid of getting kicked out". This was the first time Ron had spoken. The comment got everyone thinking.

"We can come back to that later. But we should start looking. ' Harry said.

"Hermione's flat." Ron suggested.

They all apperated away.

* * *

 **3am**

"We've looked everywhere. The leaky caudron, St Mungo's, Hogwarts ..." Harry was becoming really stressed now.

"We should call Blaise, he might know," Ron suggested.

"Brilliant" George said.

A loud pop, and they were gone.

* * *

'Knock Knock'. Harry knocked on the door of Blaise's apartment. A tired looking Blaise came to the door, his wand clutched in his hand.

"Wadddaya want?" He growled at them. Harry was the only one brave enough to reply.

"Hey Blaise, where's Hermione? Is she with you?" At the word Hermione, Blaise became instantly more alert.

"Hermione isn't here. Why? Is she missing?" Blaise started to hyperventilate.

"Yes Blaise, she is. We've looked everywhere, we were hoping that you knew."

"Have you checked Hogwarts? Her parents St Mungo's beds? Leaky cauldron? Her parents house?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes . . . Hold on, we haven't been there have we?" With another 'POP' they apperated away leaving a very confused Blaise on his doorstep.

* * *

"Hey guys, does anyone know where Hermione's house is?" Bill asked. They had all arrived at a random street, for they had side-along apperated anyone who they thought didn't know the location.

"I was sure it was Alberdinger Street." Harry and Ron both looked very confused, as it was George that spoke.

"How did you know? I thought that only Ron and I knew where she lived. How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I had to do some filing after the war at Head Quaters, and I memorised everyones' address, as it was boring."

"Her parents lived at 21 Alberdinger Street, before they had to go to to St Mungo's" He added.

"Fred walked up and down the street before coming back to Ron and whispering, "use the put-outer" .

"I don't have it. I didn't think we'd have a need to use it." He defended himself.

"Ron, you always bring life saving weapons with you. Do you have your wand?" Mrs Weasley told him off.

"Yes Mum, I do." Ron pulled it out of his pocket.

Fred kept walking up and down the street.

"It's not here" he called out.

Everyone ran over to where Fred was. It went from 19 to 23, no 21.

"I'll check for charms," Mr Weasley said. He waved his wand over where the house should be.

A huge ball of flickering blur, red and gold surrounded the house.

"They're in there, now we just have to get in."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Harry Potter franchise**

 **Blaise POV**  
What's up with Hermione? Why has she gone missing? I swear, if it was that idiot Ronald Weasley, I will kill him. And why take Ginny? Hermione doesn't like Ginny, she told me that Ginny was clingin onto Harry and he didn't like it. Personally, I don't really care about Potters love life, but Hermione is friends with him so, you know. I'm going out to find her. She's at her parebts house otherwise they would've come back asking for more places.  
I step outside the apartment and apperate away.  
Outside Hermione's parents house  
 **3rd person POV**  
"We should just wait until morning and wait for her to come outside. Agree? " Mr Weasley asked and everyone nodded. They settled in for the long wait until dawn.

 **I am really sorry about this short chapter and the wait vetween it and the last one. I will make the next one my longest one yet and I will put it up before October the 1st, which gives me one week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Harry Potter franchise**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who favourited or followed!**

* * *

 **About 3am**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I wake up to hear a 'pop' of someone apparating. I grab my wand out of my jeans and stand up, filled with adrenaline and like I have had five cups of coffee. I point my wand at the door. I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs and down the corridor. My heart beats faster. The footsteps stop by each door. I listen and hope, just hope that Ginny has heard the intruder.

'Creeeeeeeeeeak' goes the sound of the door to Ginny's room.

" Hey Blaise, how's it going?" Ginny asks him. I let go of a breath and start breathing again. I burst through the door and run up the door to Ginny's room. I dash inside and hug Blaise. After a while I let go of him and ask, "what are you doing here?"

"Harry and co turned up on my doorstep about an hour ago, andI apperated here with gaps so I wouldn't splinch. I'm suprised none of them splinched themselves!"

 ** _3rd person POV_**

"Where are they now? " Ginny asked.  
"They're outside. I spied on them, then apparated inside. You should go out to see them. Mrs Weasley was close to histeria."  
"We should go and talk to them". Ginny said. Hermione looked unhappy about that.  
"If we have to, we'll go in the morning. I just want to sleep."  
Ginny nodded, yawned and walked back to her bed. Hermione, however, couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, the dreaded meeting playing with her mind. Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, planning all possibilities, she finally fell asleep.

 **In the morning, like, proper wake up time morning.**

"Hermione, you have to get up". Ginny and Blaise had been trying to wake Hermione up for a good ten minutes. Hermione had improved her acting and could successfully look like she was sleeping. She was using this skill now, and was mentally grinning.

Hermione heard the door slam, and she sat up in bed and silently laughed. She laid down again when she heard Blaise and Ginny come up the stairs.

The door creaked open.

"3 . . . 2 . . . . 1 . . ." They yelled and chucked huge buckets of cold water all over her.  
Hermione grabbed her wand and stood up. Blaise and Ginny took one look at her glare and ran. Hermione chased them out of the room and all around the house. When they reached the stairs Blaise and Ginny started running down them.  
Hermione yelled " Glissendo!" Blaise and Ginny stumbled and fell down the slide, Hermione coming after them. They ran out the front of the house and into the street, startling Mrs Weasley.

She looked at the 3 teenagers who had stopped running. She shook her head upon seeing the glares Hermione was giving Blaise and Ginny, and her wet head and upper body.

" What on earth is going on here?"

* * *

 **Please accept this late update as I have become very busy this week. Also, 1,111 views total! This makes me happy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait and the** **crappy** **awfully short length of this. I will be working on a much longer update, so expect a k or two by the time NaNoWriMo ends. About 7% through**

* * *

"Well, you see, it's kind of a long story", Blaise started. "You know about most stuff, so I'll just fill you in on the current events. It all started when I apparated inside."

"But how did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Hermione let the wards allow me, her and Ginny in. Anyway, she heard me apparate in, and thought I was an intruder."

"Typical Hermione", Ron said.

"So, she stood up and walked down the corridor, towards Ginny's creaking door. I had been walking in front of each door, trying to find a room with a person inside of it. I found Ginny's room and went inside it. Hermione calmed down after hearing it was me. And, this morning, she wouldn't get up, so we had to throw cold water over her".

"Hey! You two covered me in cold water."  
"And then, she started chasing us all over the house, hence why we are out here with Hermione drenched with water." Mrs Weasley shook her head, and was about to speak, when Hermione suddenly yelled "Rictumsempra!"

Mrs Weasley watched on in a mixture of horror and amazement at Blaise and Ginny, lying on the ground laughing, and Hermione smiling like a cat that had got the cream.

Mrs Weasley performed the counter curse and pulled them up.

"Now, do you guys want to come back?" She asked.

"Yes please Mrs Weasley", Hermione and Blaise said. Ginny just nodded. With a twist, they were all spinning away into nothing.


End file.
